Perry Saves Christmas
by Boolia
Summary: Based on the song 'Perry Saves Christmas' from the 'Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites' CD. Doof transports himself and Perry to the North Pole. When Doof steals Santa's sleigh and damages it and hurts the reindeer, how will Santa fly and do his job? Luckily, Perry's there to save the day! One-shot!


Perry Saves Christmas

Based on the PnF Christmas song of the same name

It was a snowy December 24th. Phineas, Ferb and friends were helping Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher make Christmas cookies. Phineas was making Santas; Ferb, reindeer; Isabella, angels; Baljeet, snowmen; Buford, Christmas stars and Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher, Christmas trees and stockings. All cookies were coated with frosting.

Buford grabbed some cookie dough and ate it. He sighed heavenly. Baljeet glared at him.

"_Buford_!" Baljeet scolded him "Don't eat the cookie dough! You don't know how much we need." Buford looked at him.

"I can't help it if unbaked cookie dough's tasty."

"But it's also unhealthy for you."

"_So_? A lot of good food is unhealthy for you."

"It's okay, Baljeet." Linda told him. "We got plenty more." She held up a huge ball of cookie dough.

"_Yeah_! So relax, Jeet!"

"It was nice of your mom inviting us to help make cookies." Isabella said to Phineas. "I really needed my 'make seasonal cookies' patch. Even though I don't celebrate Christmas, it's nice to help out."

"_Yeah_!" Phineas agreed. "And it was nice of Buford and Baljeet to come as well. I wonder if we can sneak Perry one when we're done." He looked around; the platypus wasn't in sight. He looked back at Isabella. "Hey, where's Perry?" Isabella shrugged and they continued on making cookies.

Perry was sleeping cozily by the fireplace, six stockings hanging above, when his watch beeped. He slowly opened his eyes, stretched and got up. He slipped out the doggy door.

When he was near one of the plastic candy canes sticking out of the front yard, he got up on his hind legs and put on his fedora, but not before checking to see if the coast was clear. He pulled down a little on the top of the candy cane, allowing the top to open up. He jumped into the tube and slid down. The top closed back down.

"_Ah Agent P,"_ Monogram greeted the platypus on the monitor when Perry arrived. He was in his Christmas sweater and wearing a Santa hat. "Are you ready for the Christmas party tonight?" Perry smiled and gave him a thumbs up. "I love seeing your smile around the holidays, Agent P. It gives me a warm feeling inside. You love Christmas, don't you?" Perry nodded. It was true. Christmas was his favorite holiday, he loves seeing his owners' faces light up on Christmas morning. It was a truly magical time of year.

"Anyways, onto your mission Agent P." Monogram continued. "Doofenshmirtz has claimed he made a machine that can take him to the North Pole. It sounds pretty cool if you ask me, I mean who _doesn't_ want to go to the North Pole and meet Santa Claus?" Perry gave him a look. Monogram turned serious and cleared his throat. "But since this is Doofenshmirtz we're talking about here, it must be something evil. Put a stop to it and if you do well, maybe I'll do a song about it." Perry saluted and took off. "Oh and don't forget about the party." The monitor turned off. Perry hopped into his hover car and took off for DEI.

Perry arrived on the veranda. He parked his hover car on the side and hopped out. He locked it and went inside.

"_Ah, Perry the Platypus_!" Doofenshmirtz greeted his nemesis. "Welcome and Merry Christmas!" He pushed a button on his remote and it suddenly spat out a string of Christmas lights, wrapping the platypus up. Doof then picked Perry up and threw him into a giant snow globe, which had Santa's workshop and a sign that read 'North Pole' on it. He closed the door as Perry tried to hop back out.

"_Ha_!" Doofenshmirtz laughed. "I did it! Remember, Perry the Platypus? I tried to trap you in a snow globe before but you didn't cooperate, but now I did it!" He laughed insanely. Perry chattered madly, but because the glass was soundproof, his chatter couldn't be heard. Doof raised a hand to his ear in a teasing manner.

"What's that, Perry the Platypus? I can't hear you through the soundproof glass!" Perry chattered again. Doofenshmirtz shrugged his shoulders.

"_Oh well_!" He said. "Your chattering sounds the same anyway!" He rushed to a stool. Something on it was covered in a red gift-wrap. He tore it off, revealing another remote with a green bow on top. He picked it up.

"This, Perry the Platypus, is my Go-to-the-North-Pole-Inator! You see, as a kid, I always wanted to visit the North Pole and see whom every kid wants to see at Christmas time, Santa Claus! But everybody at my school teased me about it, saying things like, 'it's impossible' and 'you can't go to the North Pole and see Santa Claus!' It broke my heart every Christmas, but not this year! This year I _AM _going to the North Pole to see Santa and prove everybody wrong! This year, I'm going to prove to everybody that dreams can come true, even for an evil person like me!" He laughed again. "I'm just going to get my snow gear. I'm not going to the North Pole with just this. I don't want to _freeze_ to death." He went to get his snow gear on.

Perry untangled himself and dug out his grapping hook and hatched it on the door handle. He then pulled with all his might until the door on the snow globe snapped opened. He then put his grapping hook away and went out. While his nemesis's plan didn't sound particularly evil, he knew Doofenshmirtz well enough to know that the scientist would find some way to mess up Santa's delivery, whether intentional or accidentally. He was about to grab the remote when Doof came back with his parka, boots and mittens on.

"Okay, Perry the Platypus, I'm going to the North Pole." He gasped when he saw the remote in Perry's hand. He glared at him.

"Give me that, Perry the Platypus!" Perry shook his head and jumped back as Doof reached for it. "I said, _give it_!" Perry chattered as the doctor fought to reach it. "What part of 'give it' don't you understand?" Doof then accidently pressed the button and they heard a tiny crunching noise from outside. They went out on the veranda to see what it was. Perry's eyes widened. His hover car was all damaged. A heavy iron cage had fallen on top of it. Perry glared at his nemesis.

"_Oops_!" The doctor laughed nervously. "Wrong remote. That was the trap for last week, which I forgot to disassemble. Yeah, I'm not sorry about that." He pulled out a second remote from his pocket. "This is the _real_ Go-to-the-North-Pole-inator." Before Perry could reach out and grab it, Dr. D pushed the button, transporting them.

They landed in a snow bank and tumbled forward until they fell face first in the snow. They stood up and brushed themselves off. They looked around.

Cozy houses and buildings decorated for the holidays lined up on both sides of the street. Gingerbread smells and candy canes sticking out of the snow were all around this winter wonderland. Doof and Perry looked at each other.

"Are we at the North Pole?" Doof wanted to know. "I mean, visual evidence would seem to indicate we are, but I've been wrong before." He and Perry saw two elves talking to each other. They were Blay'n and Clewn't. Doof approached them.

"I'll ask these short, pointy-eared guys." Doof told Perry. Perry rolled his eyes. He didn't need to know. He already knew where they were.

"Excuse me, pointy-eared, tiny guys." Doof spoke. "I do mean to bother you, but are we by any chance at the North Pole? You know, where Santa Claus lives?" The two elves turned to him. They gasped when they saw him.

"What are you doing here?!" Blay'n wanted to know. "You're not supposed to be here!"

"_Yeah_!" Clewn't added. "So you and the platypus should just leave! Go on, shoo! I know you're eager to get your Christmas presents, but just wait! _Sheesh,_ Christmas is tomorrow, and we can't have uninvited guests throwing a wrench in the works."

"I'm pretty sure I'm on the naughty list." Doof stated matter-of-factually. Blay'n was confused. He took out his Naughty Radar. The screen had a big red X and said 'naughty' with an angry buzz when he pointed it at the doctor.

"You're right." He said. "You _are_ on the naughty list. How did you know?" Doof shrugged.

"It was a hunch. So, is this the North Pole or what?"

"Who wants to know?" Clewn't snapped. Doof looked at him.

"_I_ do! Boy, you sure are grumpy."

"We're not allowed to give you that information." Blay'n explained to Doof. "Especially to a person who's on the naughty list."

"_Fine_!" Said an angry Doof. "Be that way! _Humph_, I guess this isn't the North Pole, since all of you have no Christmas spirit whatsoever!" He then saw a barn.

"_Ooh_!" He squealed, running to the barn, dropping the remote in the snow. "What's in here?"

"_Don't!" _Blay'n warned. But Doof had already hit the button on the outside of the barn and the doors swung open. Doof's jaw dropped as he saw the gigantic sleigh with a big red sack inside.

"_Sweet_!" He cheered. He ran to it and climbed in. He stood up. "_Look at me, Perry the Platypus; _I'm in Santa's sleigh; this_ is_ the North Pole!" He then sat back down and took the reins. "Hee hee! Look, I'm Santa!"

"_STOP_!" Blay'n shouted. He went to stand in front of the sleigh. "That sleigh is magic! Get out before you start it!"

"_Wow_!" Dr. D said. "I wasn't thinking of that! Hey, I thought this thing needed reindeer or something."

"It needs reindeer to _fly._" Blay'n explained. "It can still move on the ground if you snap its reins."

"What, you mean like thi- _Yaaaaah!"_ He snapped the reins and the sleigh launched forward. Clewn't and Blay'n jumped out of the way just in time.

"_Nice_ going!" Clewn't told Blay'n. Dr. D zoomed recklessly around in the snow, laughing insanely, his fear replaced by excitement.

Perry and the two elves ran to try to catch up with Doof in the rampaging sleigh. The sleigh ran o'er the remote, breaking it and his and Perry's ticket back home.

Elves on the streets scattered in a panic . Santa came out. He looked confused.

"_Blay'n_?" He asked. "_Clewn't?_ What's going on?"

"Don't panic Santa!" Blay'n assured him. "We got it under control!" Unsure, Santa followed them.

Suddenly, Doofenshmirtz lost control. He screamed as he was headed towards the reindeer stable!

"_NOT THE REINDEER STABLE!"_ Blay'n screamed. _CRASH_! The sleigh smashed into the stable. The reindeer all looked up and all tried frantically to get out of the way. Unfortunately, the sleigh was too fast and rammed into them. They all flew into the wall and fell to the ground. Santa watched in horror as his reindeer tried to stand up, but they collapsed. The sleigh was now all damaged.

"_Don't worry!"_ Doof called. "I'm okay!" The airbag then blew up in his face and launched him out of the sleigh and into a snow bank. Elves went to work, clearing the debris and applying first aid to the reindeer.

"_Oh no_!" Santa cried. "This can't be! I can't fly with my reindeer all on crutches or in traction. And my poor sleigh!"

"So, what are you going to do?" Blay'n wanted to know. "Without a ride, how are you going to deliver the presents?" Santa sighed.

"I'm afraid I have no choice. I'm going to have to cancel Christmas." The elves and Perry gasped.

"_Typical_!" Clewn't snorted. "Every time something bad happens, Christmas is officially ruined. Isn't Christmas about being with the people you love and not the presents?"

"_Yeah._" Blay'n agreed. "Yeah, it is. But don't forget, all of the children in the world count on us every year to give them gifts; we can't let them down."

"I'm afraid we're going to have to disappoint them this year." Santa said. "Those poor children." Perry felt bad. He didn't want to see his owners without their gifts. Santa turned to Perry. He pointed to a funny-looking gift in his sleigh.

"You see that gift, Perry?" He asked the platypus. Perry nodded. "That gift is addressed to you. I want you to open it; at least you still can unwrap your present." Perry stayed put. He didn't feel like opening his present, knowing that his owners and all the children in the whole world will wake up tomorrow morning with no gifts for them. Santa noticed this.

"Go on, Perry." Santa urged him. "I think you'll need it." Perry sighed and went slowly towards the sleigh. He grabbed his gift and began to open it.

As he opened it, he was shocked. He opened it some more, until he unwrapped it completely. It was a new hover car!

"I thought since Dr. D destroyed your last one, you'd need one for future missions." Perry wiped a tear from his eye, how did Santa's elves make it so fast?

Perry ran up to hug him. Santa laughed.

"You're welcome Perry." Perry frowned when he looked at Santa and saw the dismal expression on his face. He began to walk back to his shop. "Well, I'll go back in. Maybe next year I'll make it up to them."

Perry then snapped his fingers with an idea. He was determined. He hopped in his new hover car and started the engine. He flew it up in the sky and went to the sad Santa. He chattered to get his attention. Santa looked at him. He flew back down to rest the engine.

"What are you getting at, Perry?" He questioned. Perry pointed to the bags behind him on the sleigh, tapped the seat next to him. He chattered again.

"You want me to take all of the bags and we can deliver the presents together?" Perry nodded. "That's a splendid idea, but with so many bags, how can they all fit?"

Perry thought about this and almost immediately, he came up with a new idea. He pointed to the reindeer stable and pretended to be pulling on something and pointed to the back of his hover car.

"Christmas is ruined and you're playing charades, Perry the Platypus?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked, sitting up dazed in the snow bank. "I thought you'd be more dismal with this news." Perry glared at him. Fortunately, Santa got the message.

"Christmas is _saved_!" He said. "Thank you Perry!" He saw the gas gauge and beamed even brighter." And my, look at that gas gauge! That'll take us far for _sure!_" He went to the two elves and whispered something in their ears. They nodded and went to the stable.

"What's happening?" Doof wanted to know. "What are the two elf guys getting?"

Moments later, Blay'n and Clewn't returned with the reins. They and some other elves had done some quick repair work on the sleigh, modifying it slightly. They tied it behind Perry's hover car. When they were done, they stood back. Blay'n gave his boss the thumbs up.

"All ready Santa!" He assured him. Santa looked up at Perry.

"All set, Perry?" He asked. The semi aquatic mammal gave him the thumbs up. Santa grabbed the reins. "Then let's go and make those children happy!" With that, Perry started the engine again and they took off. All the elves waved from behind, wishing them a safe journey.

"_WAIT_!" Doof cried, running after them. "Don't leave _me _behind!" With a mighty leap, he grabbed onto one of the skids of the sleigh and held on for dear life as they flew into the night sky.

Perry couldn't believe it. It seemed one moment they were in Tokyo delivering presents then the next moment they were in Beijing. They traveled to Paris, Frankfort, Rome, London, Cairo, Sidney and so much more in mere minutes. It was like a book that Ferb had read, but if this were a book, it would have a different title: Around the World in a Night. He looked behind him at Santa and smiled. This man was so full of miracles. From every house it seemed, he came out munching on a cookie and he stored some carrots for the reindeer in his pocket, and they stopped at each house for what seemed like less than a second. On same trips, he gave Perry a cookie.

Perry turned his attention back to where they were flying, the world passing by below them.

Perry then thought of the OWCA party. He was going to miss it! But he didn't care; he was doing it for a good cause. After all, it's not every night you get to deliver presents with Santa Claus! He'll have to text Major Monogram later about why he had to skip it this year.

As they were nearing Danville, his hat blew off. He tried to grab it but it was too late. He cursed silently to himself and wondered, how did Santa keep his hat on when it was windy? He decided to shrug it off as they landed on a roof.

"_Perry_," Santa spoke to him when they landed on another roof several houses later. "I think you should take this one." It took Perry a moment to realize why. It has his house. He looked at Santa and nodded. He got out, grabbed the sack, and headed towards the chimney. He was about to go down when Santa whistled to him and threw a hat just like his hat to him. The platypus gave him a puzzled look.

"It's more festive, and it will keep your head warm." He just told him. Perry smiled at him before hopping in.

When he landed, he got to work. He went to the tree and put gifts for his family under it. He looked at the stockings and already saw a wrapped fish for him, and the other stockings had extra presents from the family as well. He wondered if he should just put the other gifts from Santa under them. He was about to do it, when he heard Santa from behind.

"I'll do the stockings." He said, eating one of the cookies that were put out for him. Perry then saw that the carrots for the reindeer were gone. He saw Santa's bulging pockets. Perry smiled again and handed him the sack. He stood back as he watched him at work.

"Well, that's it." Santa told him. "Come on Perry, we got more houses to go to." The platypus followed Santa up the chimney.

When they passed by DEI, Perry helped Santa with Doofenshmirtz, who was now frozen solid in an ice block. They went in and set him by the fire. Perry gave him hot cocoa while Santa dumped a bag load of coal in Doof's stocking. They then left for the next house.

They got back to the North Pole in the morning. Santa got out and unhitched the reins that were attaching the sleigh to the hover car. He went to Perry.

"Thank you for helping me with my run." He offered his hand and Perry shook it. "I really appreciate it." Perry reached to take his Santa hat off. Santa shook his head.

"No Perry, I want you to have it." Perry looked at him with a question on his face. "Don't worry. I have a spare. Read what it says on the inside." Perry saw on the inside of the brim, Santa had engraved his name. Perry looked up at him. Santa winked at him. "Just go back to your family. They're probably missing you." Perry smiled at Santa, waved at him and took off into the morning sky.

"You and your family have a Merry Christmas, Perry." Santa said as he saw the platypus fly further and further into the distance.

"Happy Christmas, boys." Lawrence said to them as they exited their room. They were in their Christmas sweaters. "Are you all ready to see what Santa brought you?" He then saw the boys' dismal faces. "What's wrong? You're supposed to be merry; why do you boys look depressed?"

"Honestly, Dad." Phineas told him. "We're not feeling it. Perry's not back yet. It just wouldn't feel like Christmas without him." Linda and Lawrence gave each other worried looks.

"It is time yet to open up presents?" Betty Jo asked, coming from the guests' room. She and Clyde arrived at the Flynn-Fletcher's after the kids' friends had left and after the family got back from church.

"No Grandma." Phineas told him. "Not without Perry."

"Cheer up boys!" Clyde said. "I know you're blue, but _come on_, it's Christmas! Santa did a lot of hard work giving you all of these gifts and you don't want to disappoint him, do you?"

"Well, no."

"Then open them up! I want to see what Santa gave my grandkids!"

"Sorry Grandpa, but all I want right now is Perry here with us." Clyde frowned. He looked at Ferb.

"_Ferb_?"

"I'm with Phineas." He told his grandfather. "Perry's one of the family. Christmas doesn't feel the same without him."

Candace silently agreed. Although she wanted so desperately to open up her gift from Jeremy, she didn't feel like unwrapping any gifts, not without their furry family member. She then saw something from the corner of her eye behind the Christmas tree. She pointed to it.

"What's that?" She wanted to know.

"Let's go and see!" Phineas said. He and his stepbrother went down the stairs over to the tree. The rest of the family followed.

"_Hello_?" He asked. Perry chattered. "_Perry_?" His face then lit up as he saw the monotreme lying under the tree. He was wearing the Santa hat that Santa had given him. The boy laughed.

"Oh, should I say _Santa _Perry!" He grabbed him and hugged him. "It's a Christmas miracle!" Ferb smiled.

"Yes." He agreed. "Yes, it is."

"_Now_ are we opening up the presents?" Clyde asked. Phineas looked at his grandpa and laughed.

"_Sure_!" He said. "Anything you want, Grandpa!"

"Now, _this_ is what Christmas is all about." Betty Jo put in. "Being together with the people you love."

"You said it, Grandma!"

Perry had gotten more fish from the boys and the rest of the family under the tree. Candace got a scarf from Jeremy and new boots from Santa. Linda got new cooking pots and a book full of interesting recipe ideas. Lawrence got an old Coo-Coo clock. Phineas got a marshmallow shooter and Ferb, a new book. Betty Jo received a gift card and Clyde, new hiking boots. After they opened up all of their gifts from under the tree and the stockings, Lawrence stood up.

"Well I'm going to see if Grandpa Reginald and Grandma Winifred are ready for a chat on the computer." He went into the other room. Phineas then saw something under the tree.

"We forgot one!" He grabbed it and read the label. "To Perry from S.C." The boy smiled.

"_Perry! _It's for you!" He scratched his head. "_Strange._ I wonder how we forgot that one." Perry couldn't believe it either. He didn't put a present for him from Santa there yesterday. How did it get here?

The boy opened it. There was Perry's fedora. Phineas picked it up.

"A _fedora_? What does Perry need with a fedora?" Ferb shrugged.

"Maybe Santa knows something that we don't." He concluded. Phineas shrugged too, not sure what it meant.

Perry then saw a note sticking to the backside of the box. 'Dear Perry,' it read. 'I found your fedora for you. I figured you might need it. The reindeer are feeling much better. Hopefully, they'll fly me next year in my new and improved sleigh. If not, I'll know whom to call! Warm Regards: Santa Claus',

"_Boys_!" Lawrence called them. "Your grandparents are ready to talk with you!"

"_Comin'_!" Phineas said as he dropped his marshmallow shooter. He stood up and picked up Perry, taking him to where his English grandparents were waiting to video-chat on the computer.

Perry smiled. Although it was nice of Santa giving him stuff, he already had what he really needed; his family.


End file.
